phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleepwalk Surprise
Candace's plans to hang out with Jeremy are derailed after he becomes interested in playing Phineas and Ferb's newest game, jet pack volleyball. Meanwhile, when Dr. Doofenshmirtz discovers he invents "-inators" in his sleep, he decides to go back into his dreams to find out what is happening. Episode Summary Candace is in her backyard talking to herself and looking at Phineas and Ferb until Jeremy phones her. Jeremy asks her if she has any time to go to his house Candace asks Phineas if he knows what he is going to do today. When Phineas replies 'no' Candace goes out of the backyard but soon as she leaved the backyard Phineas shouts, "Ferb I know what we gonna do today! We're gonna do volleyball on jetpacks." Candace phones Jeremy back and ask him can he come to hers insted. Perry is in the living room and puts his brown fedora on, he jumps on a sofa, the sofa sends him into his secret lair, where tired Major Monogram is on the screen. He tries to tell agent P his secret mission but every time he fells asleep! Carl always has to wake him up every time he fells asleep. Then Carl says to Perry that he should better go and Perry's seat launches him away. Meanwhile at the backyard Phineas, Ferb and their friends are in the backyard getting their Jet packs while Candace is inside looking out of the window at them. She goes into the living room where her mom (Linda Flynn Fletcher) is reading a book. Candace tells her mom that Jeremy is coming over to her house she tells she goes five to ten minutes to do her 'busting'. When Candace opens the door Jeremy is already there waving to her. When Linda tries to go into the backyard Candace blocks the door, she cannot get Jeremy into trouble... The scene changes to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated he talks to a phone until Perry smashes in. Doofenshmirtz says that Perry did a nice landing posture and then traps him! Doofenshmirts tells Perry off for building inators at night, but it really wasn't Perry! The Doof realizes that he built them on his sleep and that he is totally evil by doing that! He goes to one of the machines he sleep-invented and pressed the button wondering what evil things might it do. Unfortunately it changed his table to confetti and Doofenshmirtz asked himself how can confetti be evil?! The other machine changed things to cupcakes and he also asked himself how can cupcakes be evil?! The other machine hit Norm. It was unfortunately a hugging machine and it made Norm hug Doofenshmirtz. Then the Jetpack Volleyball song goes on it sings about the game. Candance is still at house making Linda to not go to the backyard and bust her brothers and Jeremy! She pretends that she hurt her finger and asks her mom to go for the bandage to take some time. Candace's mom comes back without any bandagers (she couldn't find any) Candace says that it is all right now, when mom wants to check on the boys Candace stops her and asks her if they can play a long game of chess together. Back to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Norm is still hugging Doof while Doof is trying to work things out. Then he fells asleep because he's been up all night building nice inators. In his dream where he has a platypus tail and a fedora he meets his inner part. There was a flash back in the dream about Doofenshmirtz getting the three inators together and doing evil things with them and becoming the ruler of the Tri-State Area. His inner part slaps him after the flashback and Doof instantly wakes up. Norm stops hugging him and drops him on the floor. Meanwhile Candace and Linda are still playing chess, Linda has forgotten how to move the knight and Cadance couldn't remember as well, Linda tries to go outside and ask the boys but Candace stops her! Candace goes near the doors and pretends that she asks the boys how to move the knight, Candace pretends Phineas' voice and she says that it moves straight up on the same square. Linda is suspicious about Candace because usually at this time of day she dargs her to the garden to bust Phineas and Ferb. Meanwhile Doofenshmirtz drags all the three inator outside making them all match up like in his dream! Then Perry escapes and kicks Doofenshmirtz on the face. Candace phones Linda, Linda goes to the phone, Candace pretends a wiers accent and says it is important to Linda and she stays on the phone if it was important. Phineas and the other guys finally land on the ground. Jeremy had a good time but he was somehow disappointed that Candace didn't play with them. Perry kicks Doof again on the face, on of his inators fell off the balcony, it shot a ray, Candace picks up a volleyball but a green laser hits the ball and the ball turns into a cake. Norm goes to Doof again to give another hug, but the stumbles and drops another inator off the balcony! The intor shot an purple laser that hit the net. Then the net hugged the other jetpacks and made them fly away. And finally Norm throws another inator that shots a green ray it hits the jetpacks that were floating in the mid air and making the explode into confetti. Jeremy goes into the backyard where there was lots of confetti and Candace holding a cake, Candace said it's their two-month nine day aniversary, Jeremy feels guilty that he has nothing but Ferb gives him a bunch of flowers. Then Linda goes into the backyard and said to Candace that she should after the surprise, clean the confetti. Songs *''Jetpack Volleyball'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Sits on a recliner and falls into his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *http://movies.netflix.com/WiMovie/Phineas_Ferb/70177007?trkid=8133737 *http://www.twondemand.com/tv/disney-on-demand/svod/disney-channel/phineas-and-ferb *The episode's title was first revealed on Netflix. Production Information * This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on June 1, 2012. International Premieres Errors •When the inators are being pushed off the balcony the Confetti-inator became the cake-inator, the cake-inator became the hug-inator, and the hug-inator became the confetii-inator. When candace was eating cereal she put milk on it even though she is lactosentolerant but it might have been rice or soy milk Continuity *Second episode to have the word "surprise" in its title. ("Meatloaf Surprise") *Doofenshmirtz mentioned buying Aluminum Siding. ("The Magnificent Few") *Second time Doofenshmirtz wears a fedora ("Agent Doof") *The Giant floating baby head makes another appearance. *Second episode where Phineas and Ferb have jetpacks ("Cranius Maximus") *Fourth time Balloony makes an appearance ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Meapless in Seattle"). *A Goozim is seen again ("Got Game?", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Phineas and Ferb got to space for the tenth time. *Second time someone asks for cake in their sleep ("My Fair Goalie"). Allusions * Inception- Doofenshmirtz questions his flashback in a fantasy within a dream, the plot of Inception involves dreams within dreams. * Pavlov's Dog- Linda mentions having a "pavlovian go outside" response, this alludes to the Pavlov's Dog experiment. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Jack McBrayer as Irving *John Viener as Norm : - Does not appear in this episode. Category:Episodes